


The memory of time

by BenjitheBat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjitheBat/pseuds/BenjitheBat
Summary: Dean died because one of their ghost hunting missions ( I know, pretty ironic, after all those way harder stuff ), so Sam is devastated ( Of course ). He starts went back his whole life and remember those little things he had with Dean. And then he made his decision...





	The memory of time

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so lacking of vocabulary, grammar mistakes and wrong word choice are potential problems you might see. But I’m working on it.  
> This is just a short, simply story I wrote a awhile ago and translate into English now. I will see how this works. If it’s good, I may translate some of my other much longer story ( much harder to translate ). Hope you enjoy

“Tick-tock, Tick-tock.”the clock in the corner goes slowly.

You were dug up by me and bobby.  
We carefully took you out of that brand new coffin.  
You were back to Bobby’s house. We started cleaning your body. The more we cleaned, your beautiful body became more dirty. That soft clean towel wiped across your face, but only left the dark blood stains.

You were sent back to the hospital, lying in the ICU, lifelessly, so was that line on the monitor, still like death. Suddenly, there was a heart beat.  
You breathed again, barely. Doctors and nurses surrounded your bed once again. I was pushed aside, feeling totally hopeless. Please, don’t leave me. My prayer flied back into my mouth.  
You were struggling. Hardly to open your eyes. You gave me that smirk you always make, trying to say something, but that life support machine wouldn’t let a word out of your mouth. I knew, I knew you were gonna say: I’m fine, Sammy.  
You passed out, death almost gave you that gentle kiss, but you made it. Heart rate was stable again. You breathed normally. The tears I cried dropped back to my eyes.  
You felt bored. You always don’t like hospital, I knew, but you situation was not good.  
You started complaining. You didn’t like the food, you didn’t like the doctor’s attitude, you hated taking that medicine. And you even felt unwelcome because there was no hot nurse to check you.  
You covered in your own blood. You didn’t answer my call. You were in my arms. I hold you, then took you out of that hospital and placed you on the back seat of Impala. You were still trying to comfort me. “I’m ok, Sammy.”

We went back to that warehouse, you stood up from the floor. That vanished ghost appeared again, pulling her hands out of your heart, left scarless skin.  
She disappeared again. We didn’t find her.  
We went back to the motel, checked out, driving Impala and staying on the road again.

 

I didn’t fall into the cage, and I didn’t say yes.  
You didn’t fall into hell, and you didn’t make that one year deal.  
The bullet shoot back to the colt from yellow eye demon’s body. He didn’t die.  
Daddy was still alive. We still didn’t know where he is.  
We still on the road, following every detail.

You sent me back to my burning apartment. The flame became smaller and smaller. Jess didn’t die. I didn’t leave her.  
You were still doing that family business, alone.

The grass grew shorter and shorter, eventually totally hid under the ground. Rain drops flied back to sky. Sun rose from the west. The train was moving backward, from California to Kansas.

That night, I didn’t leave you. Every word I shouted was swallowed back to my mouth. You had to know that I will never leave you.  
I grew shorter and shorter, so was my hair. I was no longer a rebel. Once again, I have to raise my head to look at you. Once again you became the only hero in my heart. Because you were always there, protecting me. The angel never came, but I had you.

I couldn’t find my steps again. I toddled around. Every time I fell, you would come and help my up. “Don’t cry, Sam, Sammy.” you were saying that name, the name of mine, but only belongs to you.  
I couldn’t say a word, only making some meaningless noise. You sat in front of me repeated that word, “Sammy, say Dean, D~ean.” that name was buried into my soul since then, and became part of my life.

“It’s ok, Sammy.” you said that, holding me and rushing back to our burning house.  
Mom didn’t die. The demon blood didn’t drop into my mouth. Everything was peaceful, just like six month ago.  
You kissed my forehead, said “Good night, Sam.”

If time could go back, If I could do these things again, I will tell you how much I love you. You couldn’t imagine how much I love you.  
You were there, always there. The whole time, you gave me strength, courage and hope. You were part of my life, my soul, my whole existence.

“Tick-tock, Tick-tock.” the clock never stops, never goes back.  
This moment I’m stand in the crossroad.  
The next moment, where are you now, Dean?


End file.
